clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Dahmer/Gallery/Season 1
Opening Theme Dude, the water's cold!!!.png How do you like this, Belson.png Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Jeff over Percy.png Percy in The Fun Dungeon.png Pretty Great Day with a Girl A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 027.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 066.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 062.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 063.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 028.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 031.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 080.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 074.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 076.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 081.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 082.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 029.png Belson 23.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 061.png tumblr_n4p5xyEmKZ1tzscwlo1_1280.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 045.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 087.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 075.png Belson 24.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 094.png Percy 005.png Percy 004.png Percy 003.png Percy 002.png Percy 001.png Money Broom Wizard Sucks to be you, Clarence.png Percy got hit again.png Percy been hit!.png Capture 04222014 155420.png Capture 04222014 155928.png|Percy behind Belson Capture 04222014 155410.png|Percy's hair is miscolored, though it could be a mistake by the animators, thinking it was Dustin's hand. Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 182.png Clarence's Millions 177.png I WANT REAL MONEY.jpg Happy little percy.png No, with real money.png Money ball Percy.png Money ball Percy unhappy.png Dinner Party Percy with spider bites.png Percy Spider.png 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg Let's go see what down here.png Let's fun, Breen.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Percy and Chelsea.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png|Back of percy's head Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Ooops....png MY HAND!!!.png Dumb old Sumo and Percy.jpg What's that Breen.png Oh, my god! my house!.png Chad working out.png Kids falling.png 757754.png 84432212.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Did you hear that.png Dinner time for the kids.png Percy very upset.png Honk Horn party.png People who love you.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png Percy_horn.gif It's payback time!.png Nothing will.png What do you think about the horn now.png Run like heck!!!.png Oh really Clarence.png Wait, Clarence, come back.png What's he doing now.png Skyler took me to his room and then he....png Percy with a horn.png Okay. who's next.png Am I'm doing this right.png Zoo Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png 20140827 zoo2.jpg Dissapointed kids.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png|Percy with a hunch back for some reason. Puddle Eyes Stop, Clarence!!!.png Walk the dog.png Dream Boat Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png A room full of bad boys.png Bad Boys Laughing.png Nature Clarence CARE1007181400002312 002 640x360.jpg Where is your car, dude.png Percy and Jeff upset.png I need to go!.png Percy by the water.png Percy having lots of fun.png Percy Koffing.png They look like hot dogs.png Hey! YOU GUYS!!!.png 05567444.png 45687652977.png I got you, Percy!.png 8432566664433.png Good boy! It's you guys!.png Jeff and Percy car lights.png You're too fat, Clarence.png tumblr_nasx4wBvRM1qmhhpjo1_1280.png Thumbnail 12809.png We'll save you, man.png Josh, are you there.png Jeff throws his shirt at Josh.png Hello out there!.png Percy in the hot tub.png Trust me, guys!.png Where the heck are we, clarence.png OKAY! I QUIT!!!.png Jeff and Percy walking.png No calls.png Human Chain.png Crazy Josh.png We'll stay!.png Can you open my milk for me.png Josh talking to Kate.png Percy dropped Clarence.png That never happen.png Percy with milk.png Percy LOL.png Joshua!!!!.png Yeah! We're going!.png Why are you a jerk.png All right, you little sons of....png Percy and Clarence in hot tub.png We can make a human chain.png Hot tub non-time machine.png Shut up, Clarence....png Percy getting sick.png Average Jeff Percy and Jeff.png Percy in Average Jeff.png Percy in the wall toilet.png Here you go, Jeff.png Percy in shub's class.png I hate this damn place.png Hey, Jeff.png 1009476820.png 88034642.png 0028856471.png tumblr_n50l7p7eVA1s9utdqo1_1280.jpg I'll see you guys later....png Turn off that light!.png tumblr_naby84yBeS1s8aqh4o8_1280.png Percy talking.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Percy and his dad.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Percy didn't get one.png PERCY, NO!!!.png Daddy likes.png Percy very happy.png 008008865533.png 0044543225.png Pecry happy he helped Breehn.png And we care why.png Go long, Percy!.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Rough Riders Elementary Jeff Wins Suspended I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAN!.png Say what.....png Code Red, Kids!.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I told them it was a bad idea.png Percy reading.png Turtle Hats Goose Chase Percy_and_the_goose.png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (549).png Goldfish Follies Straight Illin Detention Dudes, we don't know.png tumblr_nmk9huM6TW1qeo2v3o2_1280.png What the... That's it.png The V.I.P..png This is unacceptable!.png The too-cool-for-school club.png It's the po-po!.png What are you guys doing in here.png Ms. Shoop said I cry too much.png Tumblr nod3f6C5D11ty5lz3o1 1280.png Please don't tell. be cool..png Lil' Buddy Clarence pushing Dustin.png From cool to fool again.png Shoop bugging Percy.png Percy see the new Clarence.png Water Park Percy having lots of fun!.png Percy at the water park.png Mommy! Dadddy! Help me!.png God, this look so weak....png 20 bucks for a picture, kid!.png|appears on the 3rd picture Mommy, look at me!!.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Screenshot (466).png Screenshot (464).png Almost_there..._Almost_there....png Screenshot (465).png Come_on!!!.png GET_IT_OFF_ME!!!.png Breehn_with_bowling_balls.png Hey,_Jeff!_Hey,_Jeff!.png What_is_it,_Percy.png Tumblr_ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ntiz0ngfW91usm4nmo3_1280.png In Dreams Balance Season 2 The Interrogation Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-37-12-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-36-51-1.png Screenshot_2016-01-16-15-37-58-1.png Screenshot_2016-01-16-15-38-24-1.png Screenshot_2016-01-16-15-38-37-1.png Screenshot_2016-01-16-15-38-52-1.png Screenshot_2016-01-16-15-39-08-1.png Tumblr_o17blhSnUE1rk7zmgo1_540.gif Tumblr_o1dorlfnx21sxhdxso8_500.gif Very_cute_Percy.png Tumblr_o16chmYJHZ1snn0hpo1_500.gif Videoplayback 118201.jpg Videoplayback 44461.jpg Videoplayback 40040.jpg Videoplayback 36495.jpg Lost Playground Tumblr_o16e38t4mN1snn0hpo1_500.gif Tumblr_o16e38t4mN1snn0hpo2_500.gif We_got_nothing_here!.png We_want_to_go!.png I_love_reading!.png Freedom Cactus Percy_cheating.png Jeff_noted.png Clarence_still_drawing.png Where's_Sumo.png Percy_the_Paper_boy.png 6890009.png Screenshot (189).png Screenshot (188).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (382).png Ren Faire Time Crimes Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-50-15.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-51-10.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-26-54.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-10-02.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-08-40.png Clarence's_fat_gut.png Field Trippin Screenshot_2016-02-19-18-13-50.png 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_30900.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_35333.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_37867.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_42800.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_45933.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_268000.jpg 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_470967.jpg The Tails of Mardrynia Percy the beast.png Clarence_-_S2E13E14_-_Video_Dailymotion_299758.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 640432.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 620454.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 609610.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 589339.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 575450.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 555764.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 536745.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 428470.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 429096.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 407741.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 392684.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 379171.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 330038.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 311812.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 280113.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 273148.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 267726.jpg Skater Sumo You're embarrassing us, Clarence.png The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-42-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-08-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-10-21-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-04-13-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-03-57-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-17-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-50-1.png Okay, class!.png The Substitute 417417.jpg The Substitute 412913.jpg The Substitute 374274.jpg The Substitute 288021.jpg The Substitute 261195.jpg The Substitute 256190.jpg The Substitute 237070.jpg The Substitute 217751.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156924.jpg The Substitute 140040.jpg The Substitute 133200.jpg Classroom Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-57-45-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-52-01-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-12-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-51-36-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-53-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-42-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Clarence-Classroom 535569.jpg Clarence-Classroom 528295.jpg Clarence-Classroom 332833.jpg Clarence-Classroom 331398.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 300901.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Clarence-Classroom 550017.jpg Dullance Dullance (Clarence) 30375.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 20208.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 18958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 15500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 5875.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 2500.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 253433.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 251300.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 483933.jpg Jeff_Secret_(Clarence)_269933.jpg Jeff_Secret_(Clarence)_261733.jpg E0HAStwaYz.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 589500.jpg Space Race Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 69958.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 60083.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 58208.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 123023.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 121388.jpg SR 202.PNG Clarence Space Race 219486.jpg Clarence Space Race 119953.jpg Clarence Space Race 488155.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Clarence Space Race 461628.jpg Clarence Space Race 451451.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 335836.jpg Clarence Space Race 328562.jpg Clarence Space Race 312012.jpg Clarence Space Race 296296.jpg Clarence Space Race 281648.jpg Clarence Space Race 566133.jpg Clarence Space Race 536603.jpg Clarence Space Race 528962.jpg Clarence Space Race 502569.jpg Plant Daddies Boys, it's just a plant.png Belson making Jeff feel bad.png Clarence-Plant Daddies 366133.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 649667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 609833.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 608667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 560667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 557300.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 545433.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 554100.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 541833.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (30).png Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (140).png This play sucks!!!.png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (569).png Shorts Beauford T. Pusser It ate my fish.png Will you take this cat.png Have a Ball Anyone in there.png Percy and the ants.png Gilben what's wrong with you.png Come on Gilben. You can do it..png HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!.png Percy and Gilben - Ow!.png Are you having fun, Gilben.png Want to play with me, Gilben.png GET OUT OF MY ROOM, MOM!.png Percy on a football.png Percy's best balls.png This is where I keep things I love.png You don't talk much, do you.png Think for coming over!.png Comics Clarence - Issue 2 Clarence comic 2 (1).jpg Clarence - Issue 3 Clarence comic 3 (12).jpg Clarence comic 3 (9).jpg Clarence comic 3 (2).jpg Clarence - Issue 4 Clarence comic 4 (11).jpg Concept Art Tumblr n4gevzRvNC1rz98cco10 1280.png Tumblr n8imltuR4i1rz98cco9 1280.png|Official design of a sad Perc Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries